Lone Wanderer
Pitt slaves (optional) Pitt raiders (optional) |role =Player character |rank =Knight |location =Capital Wasteland Adams Air Force Base The Pitt Point Lookout [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]] |family =James - father Catherine - mother |actor =Jake Howard (baby) |edid =Player |baseid = |refid = }} The Lone Wanderer is the player character and main protagonist in Fallout 3. Background Beginnings The Lone Wanderer was born on July 13, 2258 to James and Catherine at the Jefferson Memorial, where they worked on Project Purity. Catherine died shortly after giving birth, due to cardiac arrest. James suspended the project and traveled to Vault 101 via Megaton (with the help of Star Paladin Cross). The Lone Wanderer and their father were allowed to enter the vault, even though many others had been rejected and left to die.Vault 101: As seen with skeletons and signs in the vault door cell. The Lone Wanderer's origin was kept a secret in order to shelter the child from the outside world and to keep up the pretense of the Vault-Tec Corporation's social experiment. Escape The Lone Wanderer lived in Vault 101 without incident for nineteen years, but in 2277, two hundred years after the Great War, James disappeared without any explanation. The young Lone Wanderer, with the help of Amata Almodovar, leaves the safety of the vault to look for James in the ruins of Washington, D.C. In order to find him, the Lone Wanderer travels across the wasteland searching for clues. Along the way, they disarmed Megaton's atomic bomb and helped collect data for Moira Brown's Wasteland Survival Guide,Afterword: "I'm never getting another assistant like the Lone Wanderer." among many other activities or rumors thereof. After James is found, Project Purity can be put back on track, but the reunion is cut short when the Enclave commander, Augustus Autumn, arrives demanding control of the project. James, unwilling to allow the project to fall into the hands of the Enclave, sacrifices himself by filling the control chamber with deadly amounts of radiation, hoping to kill Colonel Autumn and the other soldiers in the process. The colonel manages to survive, however. After fleeing from the Jefferson Memorial, the Lone Wanderer takes refuge within the Citadel and enlists the help of the Brotherhood of Steel to retrieve a G.E.C.K. from Vault 87 for the restoration of Project Purity. After retrieving this G.E.C.K., the Lone Wanderer is captured by Colonel Autumn and taken to Raven Rock. There, John Henry Eden presents the Lone Wanderer with a canister of modified FEV for insertion into Project Purity, which would poison any mutated creature drinking the purified water. The Lone Wanderer refuses and escapes, sabotaging Raven Rock in the process. After finally stopping Colonel Autumn, the Lone Wanderer and Sentinel Lyons are faced with the dilemma of who would re-enter the radiation-flooded memorial and activate the purifier. Once this decision is made, the wasteland is finally given the greatest gift of all: a constant source of clean water. After Project Purity The Lone Wanderer awakens two weeks later to face the consequences of their decisions so far and joins the Brotherhood as a knight, in their mission to distribute the newly-purified water and to hunt the Enclave remnants. This hunt would eventually put the Lone Wanderer in control of an orbital strike, using it to destroy the Enclave mobile base crawler. During or after the events of Fallout 3, the Lone Wanderer travels to various places such as The Pitt, Point Lookout and Mothership Zeta, and participates in a simulation of the Anchorage Reclamation. Legacy By 2297, the Lone Wanderer had disappeared from the Capital Wasteland, and their fate was unknown. Most citizens of the wasteland had a story about the Wanderer, and many of their actions had gone down as local legend. History had even forgotten their gender. Much of the documentation of their actions had, however, become flawed and were riddled with conflicting reports. On the 10th of September, Moira Brown began work on a biography of the Lone Wanderer.Afterword In Fallout 4, Deacon mentions that he went to the Capital Wasteland and how "you can actually drink the water there." This being said, it appears the Lone Wanderer was successful in activating Project Purity and finishing what their father started. Notes * The Lone Wanderer is named "Albert" in Fallout 3 previews. This may be a reference to Albert Cole, due to being one of the preset identities for the Vault Dweller. * The Lone Wanderer is shown in promotional images as being a caucasian male with brown hair, which is the first pre-made appearance in the character creation phase at the start of the game. * In Afterword, Moira Brown talks about the Lone Wanderer in 2297, twenty years after the events of Fallout 3 and ten years after Fallout 4. If considered canon, it means that the Lone Wanderer was male and that he did a number of things including: blowing up Raven Rock and saving Megaton from the atomic bomb. It is also suggested that he got Lucas Simms killed while dealing with Burke, as his son would often blame the Lone Wanderer for it while drunk, though he could be talking about an event within those twenty years. * July 13, 2258, the birth date of the Lone Wanderer, is a Tuesday. * Ironically, though they are called the Lone Wanderer, they are the only player character other than the Sole Survivor to be seen with a companion in the final cutscene unlike Fallout, Fallout 2 or '' Fallout: New Vegas. * At some point between the ages of ten and sixteen, the Lone Wanderer pitched four strikeouts in the Vault 101 baseball games, and possibly became MVP.Jonas' dialogue: ''"That was amazing, sport! Four strike outs in a row! I'll tell ya, doc, I think we're looking at the new Vault 101 MVP!" * The legendary Fallout Shelter weapon, the Lone Wanderer, is a reference to the Lone Wanderer and the 10mm pistol they receive at the beginning of the game. * In Fallout 4, the Lone Wanderer is referenced by a beard selection during character creation, as well as by a perk. * In Fallout 4 and Fallout 76, there is a motorcycle brand called Lone Wanderer, with billboards advertising the motorcycle; both are references to the protagonist of Fallout 3. * The Lone Wanderer is an inverse of the Sole Survivor, as the Sole Survivor lost their son as an adult while the Lone Wanderer lost their father while a young adult. The Lone Wanderer also has similarities to the Vault Dweller, as both grew up in a vault and eventually left, ending up as famous people. Both eventually returned to the vault only be told that they have to leave forever despite helping their respective overseers. * The Lone Wanderer and the Vault 76 residents are the only protagonists in the main Fallout series who are not shown to have had any children, or for it to even be suggested. Depending on certain perks and choices in games, the Chosen One and Courier can potentially have children, though with the Courier it is only suggested. The Vault Dweller and Sole Survivor both canonically had children. Appearances The Lone Wanderer appears in Fallout 3 and all of its add-ons. They are mentioned in the Fallout 4 Creation Club content "Capital Wasteland Mercenaries."Galaxy News Radio terminal entries#Phil Goodman's terminal Behind the scenes The Lone Wanderer as a baby was voiced by Jake Howard, the son of Todd Howard, on his first birthday. Gallery Fallout3 bornplace.png|The birthplace of the Lone Wanderer Fo3 Mom And Dad Photo.png|The Lone Wanderer's parents FO3_Armored_Vault_Suit.jpg|The Lone Wanderer walking through the Capital Wasteland fallout 3 lone wanderer.png|The Lone Wanderer preset in the Fallout 3 trailer LoneWandererFigure.jpg|The Lone Wanderer action figure on the Bethesda Store Art-litho-fo-ashesofmegaton-detail.jpg|Lone Wanderer on the ruins of Megaton, concept art by Joe Sanabria Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 player characters Category:Fallout 3 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Operation: Anchorage human characters Category:The Pitt human characters Category:Broken Steel human characters Category:Point Lookout human characters Category:Mothership Zeta human characters Category:Vault 101 characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters Category:Lyons' Pride de:Einsamer Wanderer es:Trotamundos Solitario fa:Lone Wanderer fi:Lone Wanderer it:Vagabondo solitario ja:Lone Wanderer lt:Vienišasis klajūnas nl:Lone Wanderer no:Lone Wanderer pl:Samotny Wędrowiec pt:Lone Wanderer ru:Одинокий Путник uk:Самотній Мандрівник zh:獨行者